Fighting the signs 304
by Piper'stemper
Summary: The sisters are back from the parallel world, but now have to deal with fighting their zodiac signs. Paige is still trying to get used to having sisters while Piper is getting a new power. Phoebe is trying to convince Prue to get help.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting the signs

Chapter 1

Episode 3.04

It's been a couple of weeks since the charmed ones reemerged from the other parallel world and were trying to get back to their normal life's, while also preparing for a big battle. Jenett was standing in the center of a large drawing of the zodiac signs as seven men stood outside of the circle.

"Prue's is Scorpio, that should be interesting," she said and walked over to the symbol that looks like the scorpion and placed a living scorpion on top of it. She then waved her hand over it and a black billowing smoke formed into a man. He was dressed like her other men mostly in black with a short sleeved black shirt. On his forearm a symbol appeared that looks like an M as a weapon also materialized into his hand. It was a chain and had a spike at the end of it with a slight curve and dripped a thick liquid. His pants had round metal buttons going up the side and his belt buckle had an image of the scorpion in brass. "I always did like steam punk," she said as his outfit represented the style. She walked over the symbol for Gemini. She placed a sculpture of two women on the symbol and out of black smoke arose twins. They were wearing hoods that had a abstract tribal design on it. In their hands were bows that were two different colors, on the top part was white and the bottom was black and had the same style steam punk as the other. "Light and dark," she said and walked over for the symbol for Leo. "And Paige," she said and placed a Lyons tooth on the symbol. A man formed out of black smoke. He was wearing a leather cowboy hat and long leather coat that was a throwback from the wild wild West days. His guns were also in the steam punk faction as the symbol for Leo appeared on his forearm like the others. "Prue and Phoebe share the same sign so you will need to pick which one to go after first. They all nodded and then dissipated away as Pitivo walked over to Jenett.

"They might actually kill them," he said.

"Yes and that would be truly tragic, but they have a new member since they have returned from what I understand, another sister," she said and walked into her holding room. "My inventory needs emptying call some clients for me."

"As you wish," he said and kissed her passionately.

"Merripen keep an eye on our little experiment," she said and he nodded and then sneezed," And for God's sake take a allergy pill."

Phoebe was in the living room reading the newspaper as Piper came in and sat down.

"Phoebe we need to talk," Piper said but Phoebe was apparently too focused on the horoscope section and did not reply until Piper pulled the newspaper down.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"About Prue I think we need to get her help," Piper replied.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Piper asks.

"I know you have been going to the cemetery," Phoebe replied.

"We all have our ways of dealing with what happened but don't you think her's takes precedence over mine?"

"Ok Piper I would love to get help for Prue but if she does not want to, there is not much we can do," Phoebe said and Piper leaned back in her chair coming to the realization that her sister was right.

"What are you reading anyway?" Piper asks.

"horoscope's what to know yours for today?"

"Phoebe don't tell me you believe in that crap?"

"Piper after everything we've seen, really?" Phoebe asks confounded at her sister's reluctance to believe in it.

"On a different note what about Paige, she needs to be here, but I don't know if I'm ready for that or if she is," Piper asks.

"Let's see what you're horoscope says," Phoebe said and Piper rolled her eyes. "Think before you speak on Monday. If you use the wrong words, a close associate will be very offended. Put the past behind you when Jupiter turns direct in Gemini on Wednesday. It's wise to focus on the future. Love lessons may come your way on Thursday. Look at the experience as a course in Romantic Education 101. Try to take it easy on Sunday. A little rest and relaxation will put you back on track mentally, emotionally, and physically."

Piper could not help but snort as she got up." I wonder yours is for today, besides don't irritate an older sister?"

"That's everyday," Phoebe said and began to look at her's." A family member will need your undivided attention on Monday. Be prepared to put your schedule on hold for a while. You'll breathe a big sigh of relief on Tuesday. A cherished wish will finally come true. Be mindful of your actions when the Moon in Scorpio is quincunx Uranus on Saturday. If you decide to ride a bicycle, wear a helmet. Your sense of personal power will kick up a notch on Sunday. No one will be allowed to intimidate you!" Phoebe said and she raised her eyebrow as Paige came in.

"What a jack ass," she said as she walked past them and up to the attic.

"Paige what are you doing?" Piper asks as she followed her up.

"A spell to make him what he is," Paige replied as she went to the book. Piper put her hand on it to keep her baby sister from doing something they all would regret.

"Ok calm down and tell us what happened and you can't use the book for that," Piper said as Paige slumped a little and removed her hands from the book.

"He got the promotion and not me, even though I did all the leg work," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks and put the newspaper on the table.

"There was a case I was working on for weeks to get a family some financial help and after I got all the information and all the paperwork filled out, he took the case from me because I was gone for a couple of days. You know stuck in zombie land, which I could not explain," Paige replied.

"Oh, yeah," Piper said.

"Sorry honey but we can't use the book for that reason and before you say anything, I know it sucks but trust me it will backfire," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Paige said.

"What sign are you?" Phoebe asks.

"God Phoebe are you that desperate?" Paige asks as she has heard that pickup line all her life.

"Nooooo, I was just curious," Phoebe replied

"Leo and don't tell me you believe in the whole, you will find your love today nonsense," Paige said.

"See I am not the only one," Piper said jubilantly.

"Your assertive side will be on display when the Moon in Leo opposes Mars on Monday. Don't become aggressive when interacting with others. Your to-do list will overflow with chores on Thursday. Consider delegating some of the tasks to a loved one. An issue relating to your tax situation could crop up on Friday. Expert advice may be needed to resolve the matter. Stick to the truth on Sunday. You'll get caught if you tell a little white lie!" Phoebe said.

"Really," Piper said and smiled a bit.

"That makes no sense and it's an algorithm and they spit these things out like fortune cookies," Paige said as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"And don't lie," Phoebe chimed in and Paige gave her a hard look.

"Back to work to tell one," Paige said and started to leave as Piper followed her nervously.

"Paige can we talk?" Piper asks.

"Careful," phoebe said as she recalled Piper's Horoscope but she just ignored her.

"What?" Paige asks irritated as she was late from her lunch break.

"I think we need to talk about you moving in," Piper said.

"Now, first I don't have time now and what's wrong with my apartment?"

"Well nothing I am just saying we are stronger together under one roof," Piper said.

"You know we need to get ready for the Queen of wands," Phoebe added.

"Guys I just met you and no offense but you can't just expect me to have sisterly moments mostly because I didn't have growing up," Paige said and started heading out again.

"We know Paige and I know its going to take time, but unfortunately evil doesn't wait so the sooner we try to connect to each other the better," Piper said as she continued to follow her.

"She's right Paige and Leo is great with his hands," Phoebe said and realized it came out wrong as Paige gave her a somewhat disgusted look. "No that is not what I meant, he could do something with the attic or add another room."

"I need to get back to work ok, can we talk about this later?" Paige asks but did not wait for response as she headed out the front door.

"That went well," Piper said as Andy and Leo came in the front.

"Hay what are you two doing together?" Phoebe asks.

"Talking to Darrell about the situation," Leo replied.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asks.

"Good we came up with a excuse of why I faked my death and they bought it, so I start work next week," Andy replied.

"Does Prue know?" Piper asks.

"No I was going to call her later but I need to start looking for a place to live," Andy replied.

Prue was at the club as it was her day to help out. She was putting some glasses away when a man appeared in black smoke. "Piper is going to be pissed," she said as she came out from around the bar. She noticed the symbol on his arm as he swung a chain with the sharp tip at the end at her. She dove out of the way as it came crashing down and right through the bar causing pieces of wood to spread out in all directions.

"Who are you?" she demand but he said nothing as he spun around to get more momentum with the chain. She tried to use her powers but the tip of the chain was already on its way around, so she leaned back just enough as the tip missed her by millimeters. She could feel something wet hit her face as it went by. She then tried again and was able to send him backwards but he stayed on his feet and slid, like he was on ice. He smiled and brought back the chain to send it again. Prue made a run for it as the heavy metal ball at the end cut through chairs and tables like butter and extended its reach as the tip made a cut into her back. She arched and fell to her knees as the poison entered her body causing the area that was sliced to turn slightly black. She immediately felt weak as the room began to spin while she went to her hands. "Leo," she whispered as she looked up slightly and could see the spiky metal ball coming back down in a reflection off a piece of metal that line the wall at the bottom. She rolled to her side as it crashed down, breaking the concrete next to her. The poison was fast acting and she could no longer move and could hear the metal scratching on the concrete as it was being pulled back to its controller. Leo and Piper orbed in with Phoebe and just as the man was about to bring the object back down, Leo ran to Prue and orbed her out of the way.

"Hay buddy, this is my work," Piper said and put her hands up to freeze him but he quickly alter the direction of his weapon and it was now heading towards her as her power did not work. She dove out of the way just as it came down on a table, cutting it in half. Phoebe went into action and while he was busy pulling it back, she rushed him and did a drop kick right into his chest. The force was enough to make him leave his feet as Phoebe got back on hers. He landed on the hard floor as she got ready to fight again. Leo was healing Prue and Piper was next to them when her fear turned to rage and she stood and was determined for her freeze power to work. She focused all of her energy and flicked her wrist but something different happened as the man was hit by some kind of explosive force, sending him into the wall. He looked at his chest and then dissipated into black smoke and was gone. Piper looked at her hands as Leo finished healing Prue.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks.

"I – I don't know," Piper replied.

"Thanks guys because my powers were not working too well on him," Prue said as she walked up to them.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks while moving some hair out of her older sisters face.

"Yeah still a little weak, but much better. I think he poisoned me," Prue replied.

"Piper," Leo said as she was focused on her hands and a little confused.

"Leo I don't know what that was," she said as her normal power felt much different this time.

"Who was he?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but he had a M on his arm, actually it kind of looked like the sign for Scorpio," Prue replied.

"You mean zodiac?" Piper asks.

"That would be different, to be attacked by our zodiac signs," Prue said as Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Don't look at me I just read them," Phoebe said as she was getting the looked like it was her fault.

"We need to warn Paige," Leo said and was about to orb away.

"Wait Leo what's wrong with my power?" Piper asks.

"I will check with the elders," Leo replied and gave her a kiss before he left. Prue found a chair that was not broken and sat down as Piper went and got her a drink of water.

"Piper isn't yours Gemini?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah why?"

"The twins," Prue replied.

To be continued..


	2. Leo the lion

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to check out my new website. I am adding to it almost every day and soon will have cinematic movie trailers for each story. Check my profile for the URL.

Chapter 2

Leo the lion

Paige was getting out of her car as a man appeared in black smoke a few feet away from her in the parking lot. He lit a short cigar as she looked up and got a good look at him. Either there was a old Western costume convention in town or he was something else. She may have been new to the craft but she was a quick learner and as he used his finger to move the rim of his hat up so he could see her clearly, she could see the darkness in his eyes. He opened his leather coat to reveal his guns as he gave a wicked grin while also showing his belt buckle that had the symbol for Leo the lion on it.

"You have to be kidding me," she said as his hand quickly drew his gun. She put her hands over her face and orbed out of instinct and the bullet traveled through the blue sparkles as she orbed back. She was always slightly dazed when she materialized back as he got ready to fire again.

"Gun!" she yelled and the object of destruction orbed out of his hand and into hers. She looked at it for a moment and then tossed it to the side as he rushed her. She looked around and saw a trashcan a few feet from her. "Trashcan!" she yelled and the metal container orbed and then re-materialized hitting the man in the chest. The impact took him off his feet and he disappeared in black smoke. She let out a sigh of relief as she decided to get back into her car and get back to the manner is apparently their signs were attacking them. She put the key in and was ready to start when he appeared in the backseat and put his hand over her mouth. He then fired his other gun through the driver seat and the bullet penetrated with ease through both the seat and Paige's chest. She did not hear the gun go off but she did feel the burning and the dizziness as she tried to orb, but because of being injured found that task impossible at the moment. His hand was over her mouth and screaming for Leo was not a option as the pain was setting in and her body was going into shock. She could see blood splatter dripping from the windshield and knew it was her own. She fought hard to remove his hand as she could hear the clicking sound of the gun being primed for another shot.

Leo and the others orbed into the parking lot and once they set eyes on Paige's Volkswagen bug, they stopped breathing as the windshield was covered with wet liquid.

"Leo," Piper said and he ran to the car with the others in tow. The man in the back seat could see them coming and decided to fight another day and was gone in black smoke. Once his hand was removed from Paige's mouth she took in a desperately needed inhale.

"Leo," she whispered as she was losing consciousness. Leo opened the driver side door and immediately began his healing as the other sisters waited impatiently for him to be complete. Paige shot her eyes open as the pain was gone but her windshield was still covered in her own blood. If this was the first time she has seen this kind of carnage, she would have vomited on the spot. But she has been desensitized in a very short period of time and only cringed as she stepped out. Her other sisters immediately embraced her as Leo was pulled into the hug by Phoebe.

"Are you ok?" Prue asks.

"Did I just get attacked by my zodiac sign?" Paige asks as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yap," Phoebe replied.

"Was it because I made fun of it earlier, it's not that I don't believe in astrology considering everything I've seen so far, it's just the hokey horoscope stuff," Paige said.

"No Paige my guess is it's the Queen of wands sending them after us," Piper said.

"I don't understand if she is so powerful than why not just come and kill us?" Prue asks.

"She wants us to suffer first apparently," Piper replied.

In the Queen of wands layer she was eating dinner while watching video of the charmed ones that was captured by hidden cameras she has placed anywhere their were attacked. In the background the song cell-block tango from Chicago was playing. Pitivo walked in and could hear the song.

"You know that song worries me," he said.

"Why are you planning on cheating on me?" she asks.

"Not less I seek the afterlife," he replied and sat down next to her.

"This footage will bring me much better bids," she said as she drank some red wine.

"They are doing well against what we sent after them," he said.

"Unfortunately I can't see into the manner for some reason, so I still have no idea where they disappeared too and Pitivo I don't like being in the dark," she said.

"Merripen is seeking that information," he said and kissed her hand and she put her other hand on his face.

"I do love you," she said softly.

"And I you," he said softly back and they kissed.

All four sisters were in the attic looking through the book for answers on how to deal with their new not so friendly visitors. Piper decided to take this opportunity to bring up a sore subject.

"Prue, Phoebe and I think you need to talk to someone," Piper said as Prue continued to look through the book, although there was a slight twitch in her eyes she pretended to ignore the suggestion. "Prue, its not a sign of weakness."

"I found something," Prue said as Piper and Phoebe looked at each other showing a little frustration.

"Prue I know a lot of counselors where I work," Paige added but got the same cold shoulder as her other sisters.

"Ok we need a shield that uses the element of water and the stone of Topaz. The Shield of Achilles," Prue said and turned the book around to show them a picture. Around the outside was carvings of what looked like ancient Greek life as in the center was the zodiac signs. " It was forged by Poseidon," she finished.

"Oh that should be easy to get," Piper said.

"Leo could you -?

"Yeah I will check with them, but Prue you should get help," he said and orbed away. Prue looked at the dissipating blue and white orbs and then gave a slight tilt of her head showing her exasperation. She said nothing as she walked past them in a quick and almost panic step.

"Prue wait," Piper said as she followed Prue to the hallway and expected her to either turn around and send her flying or just go to her room and slammed the door. But instead Prue stopped and placed one hand on the wall and seemed to be using it for support as she tried to get her bearings. Piper could see her body was shaking slightly and went to her as Paige and Phoebe were looking through the book for the other zodiac signs they had to fight. "Prue are you ok?" she asks worriedly while fighting the need to hold her as she was not sure how she would react.

"I'm fine I just need some space and I can't deal with all of you pushing me right now. We also have some demons to kill," she replied as her head was lowered while her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Prue we are just worried about you," Piper said and put her hand on Prue's shoulder.

Prue rotated her shoulder to get Piper's hand off of and her voice changed. "Don't touch me," she said sternly or pointing her shaking finger at Piper.

"I'm sorry," Piper said while playing with her hands in front of her as she was not sure what to do with them at the moment.

Prue removed her hand from the wall and headed to her bedroom where she slammed the door. Piper walked over to the wooden barrier that kept her from her sister and could hear crying on the other side. Prue was not one to cry easily and had to be suffering greatly in order for her to let salty water escape freely. Piper put her hand on the door and looked at the doorknob, she wanted to go in but Prue would just send her out. She walked back into the attic where her other two sisters found something else.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, as long as we are fighting demons she seems to be okay but the moment we bring it up or she has some time to think about it, she breaks down," Piper replied.

"She's always done that. Keeps herself busy to keep herself from feeling," Phoebe said and showed Piper something in the book.

"Nemean lion was supposedly able to be turned into everlasting clothing or impenetrable suits of armor. Its element is fire and requires the stone Peridot and can be used on Scorpio," Paige said as she looked at the way to kill the man that came after her.

"What about the twins?" Piper asks.

"Um Golden Apple of Discord," Phoebe replied and could not help but smile and waited for Piper to react as she knew she would not be impressed with hers.

"A Apple, you guys get a shield and impenetrable armor and I get a dam Apple?" Piper said and rolled her eyes while turning around and went to sit down.

"Well it's the Apple of discord," Paige said while nodding hoping the discord part would make it more fierce. Piper was not amused by the attempt. "Ok wedding of Peleus and Thetis, thus sparking a vanity-fueled dispute between Hera, Athena and Aphrodite that eventually led to the Trojan War. Used to signify the core, kernel, or crux of an argument, or a small matter that could lead to a bigger dispute. See now that has to make you feel better," she added but Piper still was not impressed.

"Okay so they're twins so it puts them against each other?" Phoebe asks.

"Looks that way," Paige replied.

"You don't need a Apple for that, just a Malibu Barbie," Piper said as she recalled when they were kids arguing about who's Malibu Barbie was who's. Paige was slightly confused as she never had those arguments.

"It was mine," Phoebe said as Leo orbed back in.

"There are three objects you will need," he said and before he could continue.

"Let me guess, a shield, impenetrable armor and get this an Apple," Piper said.

"Why do I go up there again?" he asks as they clearly found the answer.

"Because they will call you eventually. We do have one problem we have no idea where to get these," Phoebe said as Prue walked in. Her eyes were red and her face was slightly chapped from the crying, but she tried to put on the strong face everyone was used to seeing.

"Petra," Prue said as she was holding a old book of ancient cities.

"Isn't that the one carved into the mountainside?" Paige asks.

"That's the one," Prue replied.

"It's already been excavated and they didn't find anything," Piper added.

"Unless the archaeologists were magical, they probably wouldn't. It was the Mecca trading route and rumored to stash magical items," Prue said.

"Looks like we are going on a road trip," Paige said.

"Should we be worried about the dead meandering about the ghostly plane?" Phoebe asks.

"No they should be fine but we will need to take care of that soon, it's freaking out the people who were crossing over," Leo replied.

"Oh for gods sake they are ghost it's not like they can be eaten," Piper said.

"Leo do you know anything about any hidden chambers in Petra?" Prue asks.

"No not off hand but I do think you're right, that's probably where they are. I will go asks," he replied and was gone once again.

Phoebe's phone rang and when she answered it she smiled wide.

"Cole," she said.

"Hay Phoebe I know we got off on the wrong foot, especially with Prue but if it's not too presumptuous i would like to have dinner again?" he asks.

"Um its not the best time but I would love that," she said as everyone else remained quiet.

"Just call me when you have time," he siad and hung up the phone.

"Ok sounds good," Pheobe said and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Date sis?" Prue asks.

"If we live," Phoebe replied as Leo came back.

"Yes there is a secret chamber that only magical beings can find," Leo said.

"Well let's get this over with and my guess it won't be easy," Prue said as the sisters gathered some potions and Phoebe grabbed her knifes.

To be continued...


	3. Off to Petra

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Tanhay: Thanks for the kind words. I will be getting to their problems very soon and it will probably happen in Petra. I am trying to figure out how to force them to confront their issues.

Chapter 3

Off to Petra

Prue and her sisters finished putting on their fighting attire and was just about to head out when the door bell rang.

"Andy," Prue said as she answered the door while her other sisters remained quiet behind her.

"Hay, um is this a bad time?" He asks noticing that they were apparently heading out.

"When isn't it" Piper whispered and Prue smiled uncomfortably.

"Can we get a rain check on our date?" Prue asks.

"Sure I know you guys have a lot on your plate right now," he replied and after giving a gentle smile back, he left.

"Date Prue are you -," Piper began to say as her big sister turned around.

"Piper not now, we need to get this done or none of us will have dates," Prue said as Leo walked up to them.

"I will not be able to hear you once you go into the secret passages," he said.

"Its ok Paige can orb us home if something happens," Piper said and kissed him.

"I don't even know if I can get us there let alone get us out," Paige chimed in as she has never orbed that far before.

"You can and if we end up in the center of Earth, it will be a quick death," Phoebe said but it did not give much comfort.

"Be careful there is very little known about the secret passages and how to obtain the weapons," Leo said.

"We work best that way, ok Paige lets go," Prue said and they all held hands as Leo backed away. He hated not being able to get them if they got hurt but at least they did have a way home. He watched as his love and her sisters dissipated in blue and white lights.

When they re-materialized they were standing on sand as solid rock towered above them. They were in a cavern carved out by thousands of years of natures endless assault. The small passageway was barely lit as the sun could not penetrate the small opening above them.

"Did I mess up?" Paige asks.

"No Paige we are here," Prue replied and could not help but feel a tingle as she is always wanted to see the city carved out of rock. She started walking forward and soon more light penetrated the shadows, until finally her eyes set on Petra. She stepped into a large opening and faced the main building carved right out of the mountain face. "My god it's beautiful," she said as she continued to walk.

"Once a history buff always a history buff," Phoebe said as they followed her.

"I read about this place in high school but trust me there was no mention of secret passages," Paige said.

"There never is and according to Leo we are the only ones who can see them," Piper said as they stepped into the building. It was empty but the ceiling towered above them by at least 30 feet.

"So how are we supposed to see the passage?" Phoebe asks as she started looking at the walls.

"I don't know maybe it will glow or something," Prue replied as they all separated slightly to investigate. After about 30 minutes of rubbing their hands against walls and looking for something, they could all feel a sense of frustration. Phoebe folded her arms and leaned back against the wall near the corner. "Ok this is ridiculous they could have given us some kind of instruction," she said when she felt something move into the wall as she leaned back. They all could hear what sounded like gears turning.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asks as Phoebe turned around and faced the wall she was leaning against as a piece of it was moving inward.

"Oops," Phoebe said as the floor gave way and now they were all sliding down a ramp. It was like a water ride with sand as they speed-ed around corners while tumbling occasionally and had to try to get to their backs to keep from killing each other. After what felt like an eternity they landed at the bottom of the thrill ride. They all stood up checking for injury and dusting themselves off.

"Way to go short round," Prue said as Phoebe was blowing sand off of her arm.

"Your not that much taller than me," Phoebe said as she met up with them.

"Oh I think I'm going to vomit," Piper said while spitting out sand.

"That was a hell of a ride, lets do it again," Paige said while dusting herself off.

"Did we remember to bring water?" Phoebe asks.

"Water," Paige said and turned over her hand but instead of getting a quenching drink she got completely soaked as a bucket of water fell on her.

"You may have wanted to say bottled water," Prue said as she could not help but laugh as her baby sister was so new to the craft.

"Ok guys lets move ahead," Piper said as torches began to light and the passageway could be seen clearly. Prue took lead as usual and she walked cautiously as she was not sure if there were any traps.

"So you and Andy were going on a date?" Piper asks.

"Yes," Prue replied but kept her eyes forward.

"How is he handling being here you know in this world?" Phoebe asks.

"Fine technically his world was identical to ours it was just the zombies that made it different," Prue replied but again kept her eyes forward.

"I can't believe I had sisters all this time," Paige said and then Prue stopped and turned to face them.

"Guys we need to pay attention I have no idea if there are traps down here, so let's keep the chitter chatter to the minimal," Prue said and turned around to start walking forward again while her sisters mocked her.

They came to a dead end and the only way to go was back. "Are we in a labyrinth?" Piper asks.

"The Minotaur," Prue said as the realization that they might be in the legendary labyrinth of the Minotaur.

"I thought that was in Crete?" Piper asks.

"Piper it's a legend I'm sure they got something wrong," Phoebe replied.

"Details," Piper said through her teeth.

"So what we meander around until we find the center?" Paige asks.

"No we blow our way through," Prue replied and looked at Piper who was hesitant as she has not practiced enough with her new power.

"First I don't really want to blow up a mythology place, I think that's bad karma and second I have no idea how deep that wall is," Piper said.

"I know but we need to try," Prue said and put her hands into Piper's. After a few moments she nodded and everyone backed up a little as Piper shook her hand out and try to relax. She flicked her wrist but instead of blowing up the wall in front of them all of the torches stopped flickering.

"Um I think you froze everything," Paige said.

"Yeah I got that," Piper said as she rolled her neck and tried again. This time she succeeded and tapped into her exploding power. Chunks of rock went flying and they all had to take cover from the debris. "Ouch," she grunted as she got up and was hit by some of it that left a few scratches.

"You may what to backup a little," Prue said as they all did while Piper regained her composure and did it again and again until finally there was a large enough hole to get through. She peeked in and could see another passageway as the torches lit up. She turned around with a wide smile as this idea was far better than just trying to find their way through the labyrinth by walking. But the moment of jubilation was short-lived as apparently the ruckus got the attention of the Minotaur. They could hear what sounded like a bull in the distance that made the sand shake beneath their feet and some fall from above.

"Oh god," Paige said.

"Don't worry with all of our powers we should be able to handle him," Prue said as she stepped past Piper and into the new passageway.

"I hope she's right," Phoebe said as she stepped in as well. Piper took a deep breath and follow the rest.

They walked occasionally hearing the Minotaur and hoped he was too far away from them until finally they came to a door that had a shield carved on its front.

"This is the first one we need," Prue said and started looking for a handle or a way to enter. She backed away while looking at the carving.

"Calm before an impending doom," Piper said as she recall the poem about the Shield that she learned a long time ago when she was in college.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Calm before the storm, used to emphasize the brutality of violence during the Trojan War. It could also be read as a reminder to the reader of what will be lost once Troy ultimately falls," Piper replied.

"What was lost?" Phoebe asks.

"Polyxena, daughter of Priam and Astyanax, son of Hector was sacrificed at the tomb of Achilles," Prue replied and looked at the carving. She used her hand to wipe off the sand and dust that has accumulated over the years and could see all the parts could be pressed in.

"Ok you read way to much, " Phoebe said.

"How does that help us open the door?" Piper asks as she too could see areas that can be pressed in.

"I don't know but I have a feeling if we get it wrong, we will pay for it," Prue said as she read the Latin writing on the top. "corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur," she said.

"translation for the Latin impaired," Piper said.

"Bodies grow slowly and die quickly," Prue replied as she started looking at the carving. There were scenes of Greek life that went around its outer circumferences and around the inter-part with scenes of warfare. The zodiac signs were in the center. Prue tossed her hands up as she had no idea what to push.

"Just let me orb in," Paige suggested.

"Paige we have no idea what is behind that door," Prue said as Phoebe began to look at the picture.

"So its better than just standing here," Paige said as she did what Prue told her not too. She tried to orb past the door and then was tossed out and then landed on her back. She stood up slightly defeated as they could hear stone rubbing together.

"The walls are moving in," Piper said as she noticed the wall behind her was pushing sand towards them.

"Dammit!" Prue said and somewhat pushed Phoebe out-of-the-way to look at the shield again as the wall was moving in. Paige did not tell them she was claustrophobic and started to breathe rapidly while holding her chest. "Come on dammit come on," Prue said as she tried to think of what the combination would be.

"Prue I have an idea," Phoebe said but Prue ignored her. "Prue!"

"What?" Prue asks as Piper was trying to freeze the wall. It worked but only for a short time.

"What was lost life as they knew it," Phoebe said and Prue looked at the carving for war.

"Guys I can't hold this," Piper said as her power was being depleted quickly.

"We could just orb home," Paige said with jagged breaths.

"It was supposed to signify the end of war," Prue said and pushed the carving that had scenes of warfare. They could hear something unlock from the other side but the door open slightly. She pushed on it but it did not move. "There's more," she said.

"Scorpio," Phoebe said and Prue pushed the zodiac for Scorpio and the door opened more but still was not enough.

"Water element," Phoebe said and Prue looked at the outer circle. There was a scene depicting what looked like a river so with a shaking hand she pushed it. The door opened fully just as Piper's power was depleted and the wall was almost upon them. Prue grabbed Paige and pulled her into the next room as Piper followed with Phoebe. The wall behind them sealed their exit as they now faced a large room with a shield at the other end. Piper had her hands on her knees as using that much power was draining.

"Paige are you ok?" Phoebe asks as her baby sister just nodded her head as her ability to speak was very limited at the moment.

"Good job Phoebe," Prue said.

"Thanks," Phoebe said but was still a little hurt that she pushed her out-of-the-way like she was incapable of figuring it out.

"Ok so there's the Shield," Piper said and started to make a step but Prue stopped her.

"Wait it can't be that easy," Prue said.

"Are you kidding me like that door wasn't hard enough," Piper said.

Prue looked at the floor and could see the tiles were slightly different colors and figured they were pressure plates.

"I'm going to try something," Prue said and she astral projected herself to the middle. Once her other self formed she decided to test her theory. She stepped and could feel the tile beneath her pushed down slightly. The sound of the mechanism starting made all of them hold their lungs at a standstill as blades began to fly. Cutting the Astro Prue into tiny, bloody pieces. Prue was back but could actually feel the pain her other self felt for a second. The Astral one faded away as the blades kept flying.

"Who is short round now?" Phoebe asks.

"That was disgusting and awful," Piper said as she helped Prue stay standing.

"Tell me about it," Prue added.

"Paige do you think you can orb it to us?" Piper asks.

"I can try," Paige replied and put her hand out. "Shield!" she said and they all waited for it to orb to her but instead a long spear was heading their way right towards Paige. Piper immediately put her hands up and luckily had just enough power left to freeze it only inches away from her baby sister's face. Piper then knocked it to the ground as she knew her power would not last long.

"This place is already starting to piss me off," Piper said as Paige swallowed hard.

"So we can't walk to it, we can't orb to it and your freezing power won't last long enough," Prue said.

"Not only that but when I froze that spear none of those blades stopped moving," Piper said as apparently this room or those blades were immune to it.

"So how the hell do we get to this thing?" Phoebe asks.

"Water," Paige said as she looked up and could see tubs made out of clay coming down from the top.

"How?" Prue asks.

"The water will stop the blades and we could float over top of the tiles," Paige replied.

"Wait I could have levitated over to it," Phoebe said as she looked hard at Prue.

"Shit," Prue said as she realized that may have worked.

"Well we can't do it now," Paige said.

"That is a long swim and what if the water doesn't go away after we get it, Paige we could drowned," Prue said.

"How do we get the water down here in the first place?" Piper asks.

Phoebe looked around and almost snorted when she saw what looked like a ancient faucet handle on the side of the wall she was standing next to. "We use that," she replied.

"Ok guys I need a minute, I don't think I can swim that far while holding my breath," Piper said as she started to feel panic.

"I don't think we have a choice," Prue said as she too was ready to take the swim.

"Once it gets to the point that we can make it across, we go and hopefully don't have to hold our breath that long," Prue said as she put her hand on the faucet. "Paige if you have to orb home then do it, don't worry about us, if one of us survives there is a chance that person can bring us back," Prue said and turned the handle. Again they get they could hear the sound of gears turning and then cold water came rapidly out of the tubes above them. They stood patiently as the water began to rise to the ankles and they tried to keep their bodies from shivering.

"At least you're not afraid of water anymore" Phoebe said to Prue.

"That's looking at the bright side," Prue said as the cold liquid that thankfully was clear was now at their knees. The blades that were flying across the room towards the bottom, were being slowed down dramatically by the water. Prue smiled a bit as Paige was right on how it would affect the blades. The water was now at their waste and Prue took in a deep breath. She dove under as the water began to rise. Her plan was to get air if she needed it while the room was not full, but had to avoid the blades that were not being affected by the water in order to not get sliced and diced. The others did the same and they started their swim that was the length of an Olympic pool. The water was rising faster than anyone expected and they could see the access to air was no longer available. Their lungs ached and Paige remembered what Prue said, but leaving them to drowned was something she could not bear, so she pushed onward. Prue was first to arrive to the shield and struggled to get it out of its holder as the others helped. She used her feet against the statue but it would not budge. Piper tapped her on the arm to move away and once Prue was clear she flicked her wrist and blew up the arms that were holding the shield. Piper's energy was completely zapped at this point and the need for oxygen was becoming too much. She closed her eyes tight releasing small bubbles of carbon dioxide in attempts to gain more time. Prue and Phoebe grabbed the shield and they could see drainage pipes opening beneath them. All of them made a swim to the top but Prue and Phoebe were holding something that weighed too much and it was sinking them to the bottom. Phoebe pushed Prue away and pointed upwards but Prue shook her head no. Piper emerged first in almost hit her head on the ceiling as she took in a deep breath. Paige was second.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as she could see her.

"Yeah, where is Prue and Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Paige replied and Piper took in as much oxygen as she could and dove back down. She could see them struggling with a heavy object and even somewhat fighting with each other. Piper had a advantage of having lungs full of air and when she got to them, she put her hand on Prue's face and pulled her to her. Prue could fill air come into her mouth as Piper exhaled into hers. Piper did the same to Phoebe and now it was time to figure out how to get to the surface as the water was lowering to slowly. The thought of just letting it go and getting it later crossed their mind, but with no way to communicate it, they were afraid if they did so they would lose the shield. Phoebe tried to use hand gestures but they could not get what she was saying as Paige joined them. She moved her lips and said levitate and everyone shook their head in agreement. Phoebe tapped into her power and was able to levitate with the shield to the surface. She took in a deep breath and try to keep her concentration as the weight was enormous and was doing its best to drag her back down to the bottom. Her sisters joined her at gathering air as the water was now halfway about 20 feet deep.

"Holy crap this water is cold," Piper said while treading.

"Phoebe you ok?" Prue asks.

"Can't talk right now," Phoebe replied as the coldness of the water was causing her body to shiver.

"Why don't you just drop it?" Paige asks.

"We don't know if it will disappear or something," Prue said and then remembered the blades.

"Oh god the blades," she said as she could hear them starting up again. Shooting over their heads.

"Phoebe let it go," Piper said as she could feel a blade touched the top of her hair.

"I can't," Phoebe said.

"Yes you can just let it go," Prue said.

"No I seriously can't, for some reason I can't drop it," Phoebe replied as her levitating power was fading quickly.

They all had to go under the water for a second as the blades were getting too close. Once phoebe emerged to get a breath of air. She knew there was only one option. Paige has already tried to orb but for some reason none of their powers were working except for Phoebe's at the moment.

"Let me drowned and then do CPR to bring me back. You guys need to get back to the entrance. I have a feeling that is the way it has to be," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe are you insane," Piper said as a blade went flying a crossed her forehead and made a small cut.

"No just like the story, sacrifice," she said and then let the shield begin to take her to the bottom.

"No," Prue yelled and went down after her. The others did the same as Phoebe held her breath but knew soon she would see the same fate as her mother or her sisters will save her. They tried to pull her towards the door but she was right, she would not budge and hit the bottom. Piper tried to pry her fingers loose but Phoebe just shook her head. Phoebe then mouthed go and even though it was against everything she wanted to do, she hugged her and began to swim toward the entrance as the others did the same. Once they were clear of the blades and the water was now almost depleted. Phoebe already had her lungs filled with cold liquid and was motionless as the water was now just puddles. The blades stopped and without hesitation they all ran to her. Phoebe's grasp on the shield was released but she was not breathing. Prue turned her over and started the process of CPR as Piper held Phoebe's head.

"Don't you die on me," Prue said and pushed on her chest.

"Come on baby girl, we just need one," Piper said through sobs.

Phoebe began to cough up water and Prue immediately put her to her side to get the rest out. "That's it, that's it, get it out," Prue said while rubbing her back. Piper felt a huge sense of relief as the wall that close their exit earlier was moving backwards and let them out. Paige picked up the shield and was a little astonished at how light it was considering how heavy it was in the water.

"We did it," Paige said.

"She did it," Piper said while Phoebe was just opening her eyes.

"You ok?" Prue asks and Phoebe nodded as she coughed.

"Looks like we can leave this room," Piper said as she looked at the exit.

"We need a break, let's get out there and take one," Prue said and helps Phoebe stand. They were all soaked to the bone and could still feel the chill of the water as well as almost losing a sister.

To be continued.


	4. Sisters of discord

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Sorry for the late update. I was working on the charmed of the dead movie trailer and got behind on writing. It is done and out on my website as well as YouTube. I plan on doing one for fighting the signs as well but will get my writing caught up first.

Chapter 4

Sisters of discord

Everyone was still drying off from the last rooms assault on them. Their hair was damp but their clothing was devoid of moisture and they were leaning against the dark rock walls as the firelight flickered.

"Want a drink of water?" Piper asks Phoebe who was still recovering from the incident before.

"Nope I think I had my fill," she replied and smiled.

"We should get going before Mr. horny shows up," Prue said and stood up from the dirt ground.

"That's something I would not want to lose my virginity too," Paige said as she got up as well.

"Are you still a virgin?" Prue asks a little shocked.

"No," Paige replied in a somewhat high-pitched tone.

"How long have we been down here?" Piper asks and looked at her wristwatch.

"Too long and the sooner we get these weapons and kill our zodiacs, the sooner we get back to killing the Queen of wands," Prue replied and they began to walk forward. Piper used her power to blow up any block passageways.

"I wonder if we can use those weapons on her and the others?" Phoebe asks as Piper blew up another wall.

"Don't know," Prue replied while holding the shield. They finally came to another door that had a Apple on it. Phoebe went to push on but Prue grabbed her hand.

"Phoebe don't we have no idea what would happen," Prue said and Phoebe has had enough of being second guessed.

"You know what Prue I've had it, you don't think I am capable of anything," Phoebe said as she faced her oldest sister.

"Phoebe that is ridiculous," Piper said and now got the cold stair from Phoebe.

"Oh shut up Piper you don't make any decisions, you just go with the flow," Phoebe said.

"No I don't want to get us killed by pushing random buttons," Piper said as she put her hands on her hips.

Paige was viewing the exchange and looked at the door with the Apple carved into it. "Guys," she said but they just kept arguing.

"No I think things out first instead of just going by the seat of my pants," Piper's posture was straightening as the words flowed out of her mouth like a dagger tipped in poison. "You just go without thinking and one day your going to get us all killed."

"If I'm not mistaken I am the one who died back there, not you and I see that you gave air to precious Prue first," Phoebe said while her body was tensing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Prue asks as Paige tried once more to get their attention.

"Guys the Apple!" Paige yelled as she too could feel its influence.

"Paige stay out if this!" Piper yelled.

"You know what exactly I mean Prue, you kidnapped Andy without even thinking of the consequences and how the hell do you think that is going to work anyway, you won't even let us touch you half to time how are you going to let him?" Phoebe asks and Prue's eyes narrowed as she removed her hands from her waist and tightened her fist.

"Oh come on Phoebe your so damn concerned about how grams feels about you that all you do is mope around all day, and frankly I'm getting tired of the pep talks," Piper said as they began to back away from each other.

"Piper please all you do is blame yourself for that girl's death and maybe if you were not so worried about being popular, you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place," Phoebe's voice was beginning to rise and it echoed through the cavern.

"Yeah we know how you got popular," Prue said.

"Right Freebee, got it Prue that was mature. At least someone did not have to force themselves on me," Phoebe said and she wanted to bite her tongue off as the words felt like razor blades cutting through the air and hitting tender skin. Prue's eyes were now filled with rage and pain as she used her telekinesis to send Phoebe down the passageway.

"Enough the Apple is affecting all of us and we need to get control now!" Paige said as she helped Phoebe stand. Piper looked down at her hands and noticed they were in the firing position. Although she could not freeze her sisters she probably could definitely blow them up and was about to if Paige did not intervene. She put her hand on her stomach and turned away as she swallowed the extra saliva that was building in her mouth and tried desperately not to vomit. Phoebe got up and looked at Prue who was also looking at her hand.

"Prue I did not mean what I said," Phoebe's voice cracked.

"Its ok none of us meant it, Paige is right its the Apple," Prue said and took in a deep breath.

"Wait how come it did not affect you?" Piper asks Paige as she got control of her internal systems.

"Maybe because I don't know you guys that well yet, so I really don't have any ammo," Paige replied and they all took a moment to get their composure's back before addressing the door.

"Wow I can see how this can start a war," Piper added.

Prue looked over the carving but could not see any way it could be depressed." I'm not sure how this opens so why don't we try the old-fashioned way," she said and pushed on it. The door slid back and then to the side revealing a room. It was as large as the first one but this time there was no tubes coming from the top. In the center there were four circles that grew in size from the middle one to its outer ring. The stone that made the circles was a different color tile than the rest of the floor. There was also Latin writing in each one of them. Prue walked in with the others and the door shut behind them as they all stood for a moment waiting for a cave-in or something else that would put them into immediate peril. After a few agonizing moments they realized they were safe from whatever horror this room would descend upon them at the moment.

"Ok what does this mean?" Piper asks as she looked at the Latin writing.

"You know you guys really need to learn how to read this," Prue said and could feel the influence of the Apple piercing her very soul and she looked at Piper apologetically.

"Its ok I feel it too," Piper said as she tried to keep her sarcastic remark about learning Latin in.

"I remember this story," Phoebe said as she looked at the circles. "It represents an Apple the core in the middle and its outer layers. Didn't Zeus send some women to an arbitrator?"

"Yes his name was Paris he was a shepherd and would decide on who would get the Apple," Paige added and they all looked at her. "What I read."

"But there was only three of them that went and there are four of us," Piper said.

"No one will be the shepherd," Prue said while looking at Piper.

"Oh come on just because I'm the middle sister does not mean I am the arbitrator," Piper said while they all just looked at her. She slumped her body slightly knowing that this was a mute argument.

"I can get into the middle," Paige said and walked to the center but nothing happened. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk out and accidentally stepped on the Latin writing for, Hera and it lit up. "Ok what does that mean?"

"Hera you represent her," Prue replied as Phoebe stepped on the outer circle and on the writing but it did not light up. She then moved to the other one and the words iilluminated. "

"Aphrodite," Prue said as she stepped on the Latin word for Athena and she gave a smirk as it now made more sense. Piper was about to step into the center when Prue stopped her. "Wait we need to go over this."

"Hera offered wealth, Aphrodite offered beauty and Athena victories in war," Prue said.

"Ok how does that help us?" Paige asks.

"My guess is that you guys will need to make an offer so you can get to me," Piper replied.

"That could be a problem, I don't exactly have money right now," Paige said.

"Then it's something symbolic. Ok Piper lets get this over with," Prue said and Piper took a very tentative step forward and stepped on the writing. It lit up in they could hear gears working in the background which for them was never a good sign. The tiles that made the circle around Piper began to rise and when she tried to step out she found she could not move, like her feet were glued to the floor.

"Guys I don't like this," Piper said worriedly as the stone continued its ascent upward until it towered above her head by at least 10 feet. The other circles did the same and they could only move when the stone was done moving.

"Can you guys hear me?" Prue asks but when she did not get any response she realized it was part of how this mechanism works. "Its ok, victories how the hell am I going to offer victories?" she said. Piper was could stretch out her arms in touch either side of her stone cage. She could now move but climbing out was not an option. "Now I wish I could levitate," she said while calling out their names but she too did not get any response. "Well on the bright side all I have to do is stand here," she said until she heard a piece of stone moving and then fall out. Sand began to pour out of the newly formed hole. "You have to be kidding me," she said as the thought of using her exploding power came to mind, but with the close quarters it would be a death wish. All she could do was hope that her sisters get to her before she resembled an hourglass filled with sand.

Paige was walking around in a circle literally as she was trying to think of how she could offer wealth. "Maybe it's not money but something that means something to me?" she said as her dead foster parents appeared in front of her. She did not move as they looked like ghost and just stared at her. "Mom, dad?" she asks but they said nothing.

Phoebe was walking around as well trying to think of something symbolic to beauty as a mirror appeared in front of her. "How the hell is this supposed to make any sense?" she thought as the reflection began to change, she could see small cuts appearing on her arms and her face as a piece of glass fell on the floor in front of her. She immediately looked at herself and could see she was devoid of the injuries in the reflection. "Oh hell no," she said as she was getting the hint.

Prue was pacing trying to think of what she could offer in the way of the victories, "What like killing a lot of demons would not be enough?" she asks the inanimate wall as Piper and Phoebe appeared in front of her. "How did you guys get out?" she asks but they said nothing and she backed up a little. They changed to Mike and she tried to use her powers but it did not faze them as they came closer. She began to run but before she knew it she was facing them again.

"Come on Prue your not really mad at Mike are you?" one of them asks.

"Get away from me!" Prue yelled as her body shook out of fear and rage.

"You blame them for writing in their diaries, this would not have happened if they did not keep secrets from you," the other one said.

"Leave now or I will kill you," Prue said through her teeth.

Piper was now knee-high in sand and every time she tried to freeze the flowing of it, she would get a sharp pain in her stomach. "Guys you really need to hurry up!" she yelled and hoped that they would hear her.

Paige continued to look at her foster parents," I don't understand what this means?" she asks but they said nothing. "What do you want from me?" she asks as she began to understand what goddess she represented. "Wealth, knowledge is the same as wealth in some cases, but what knowledge do I have that involves them?"

Phoebe picked up the sharp glass and looked at the reflection," This is really whacked, you know you have a sick sense of humor," she said while looking up to the ceiling. She has already tried to levitate but found she could not. She took the sharp edge and copied the cut on her arm from the reflection. She closed her eyes tight as she made the small cut and could feel the warm crimson flow down her arm. It was the equivalent of 10 paper cuts at once and when she opened her eyes she could see the cut disappear in the reflection, but it remained on her arm. "Leo can't heal self-inflicted," she said and the thought of having scars all over her body was frightening.

Prue was backing away but what they said was playing like a song she could not get out over and over again. She did not want to believe what they were saying was true but like a bad song it would not be easily dismissed. "Fine is this the victory you want, for me to kill you, then so be it," she said and began her assault. She kicked one of the Mikes and he went stumbling backwards and hit the wall, she then punched the other across the jaw causing him to go stumbling back as well. She was about to continue when one of them stood up and was no longer Mike, but Phoebe.

"See don't you feel better?" the fake Phoebe asks.

"Please stop," Prue said as the idea of beating up one of her sisters was something she did not know if she was capable of. The other one stood up as well and looked like Piper. "You not real," Prue said and in order to get out she would have to do what she feared the must. Kill her sisters even if they were not real it was what they said, she did blame them but never said anything about it. The victory was to let her rage and anger take her over and lose control. She looked down at the tile floor and could see the name in Latin, she then looked up and right into Phoebe's eyes, she then rushed her and began to use everything she had including her powers on the fake sister. "We don't keep secrets in this family!"

Paige was still Racking her head trying to figure out what the wall wanted her to give. She did not know how long she pondered and had no idea the time was of the essence. A image appeared on the stone showing Piper being covered in sand and it was now at her upper waste. "Oh god," she said and it came to her," No don't make me do this."

Phoebe was duplicating the cuts in the reflection and was about to lose consciousness when she saw the same image as Paige. "Piper," she said while on her knees in the stone was stained red around her. She had more cuts to make and went to the task as quickly as possible but had to throw up on occasion as her body was telling her to stop.

Prue was beating Phoebe while on top of her as the image appeared on the wall. She stopped for a moment and the realization that they were running out of time was now forefront. She looked down at a bloody and still breathing fake Phoebe. She knew she had to finish her off completely and then start on the other.

Piper was finding it hard to breathe as the pressure of the sand was tightening around her chest. She kept her hands above the sand line as she tried to climb but it was like concrete around her as it continued to flow out of the hole. She decided to try her exploding power to take down the wall and when she flicked her wrist the wall reply back with a sharp pain in her stomach. "Dammit!" she grunted. "Think come on think," she said as panic was taking her over. Every time she breathed in she got a mouthful of dust. She tried spell after spell but nothing was working. "You guys better hurry because I don't want to end up like king tut," she said as all she could do was wait.

Paige knew what she needed to do," I'm sorry," she whimpered as her head began to feel like it was in a vice as the memories of her foster parents were being removed. "No!" she yelled while they flashed in front of her like playing a movie in reverse. She went to her knees while clutching her head with her hands.

Prue stood up and stumbled backwards as she looked at Phoebe's lifeless body that was barely recognizable from all the blood and bruises. She was out of breath and completely exhausted as she set her eyes on the fake Piper who just gave a small smile. "Don't look at me like that, you know that once we became witches this stuff could be used against us, but no you just kept writing in it," Prue said as she began her assault on the fake Piper.

Phoebe was done making the cuts on her arms and legs and now had to make the ones on her face. "Come on you can do this," she whimpered as she put the glass to her cheek with shaking hand she made the cut. She screamed in pain and now that she has made the first cut on something that would not be so easy to cover, she focused as there was no going back and made the second. She watched as the warm blood ran down her face and onto her clothing that was already dyed red.

The sand was now at Piper's chin and she was trying desperately to not panic," I love you," she whispered as talking was too much of an effort. She was saying it to Leo and her sisters even though they could not hear her.

Paige's head stopped hurting and when she looked up the two people in front of her faded away," Who were they?" she asks as the wall lowered. She ran to the other wall but it was still up and she figured the others have not gotten through theirs yet. "Piper can you hear me!" she yelled but did not get a response. She pounded on the stone as the image of Piper was still fresh. She had no idea how long she was in her circle since she saw the image but all of her internal organs were telling her time was running out.

Phoebe finished the last cut in the mirror disappeared as the wall came down. She then collapsed to her knees as the blood loss was making her week and faint.

"Phoebe," Paige said as she ran to her. "Oh god are you ok?"

"Piper we need to get to Piper," Phoebe replied in a whisper as Paige tore off some of her sleeve to try to stop some of the bleeding.

Prue was in tears as she stood up from the fake Piper's body. Her hands were covered in blood and pieces of tissue while bruises were forming on the knuckles. She has never beat anybody to death in her life and hoped she would never have to again. Her clothing was stained with sweat and remnants of her victory as the wall lowered. She set her eyes on Phoebe and Paige but Piper's wall was still up as she ran to them.

"We need to get her out," Prue said and they all began to look for a way in.

"I can levitate," Phoebe said and used her power to get to the top. She looked down and could see only a hand as the rest was filled with sand. "No!" she yelled and jumped down. The small particles of sand was like salt to a wound as she tried to pull Piper out. She felt Piper's hand squeeze hers but she did not have much time as she used whatever energy she had left to pull. "I need help!"

"Paige orb us," Prue said and Paige took her hand into hers and orbed into the inner circle. They all began to dig as the wall started to lower. "Its moving to slow," Prue said and Paige tried to orb her out but it did not work as she used her hands to dig frantically trying to find the head and give Piper needed oxygen. Finally they could see the top of dark hair as the sand was flowing over the sides why the wall lowered. "Come on Piper hold on," Phoebe said as they all dug. Piper took in a deep breath as the sand was now at her chin again.

"Its about time," she gasped out.

They all laughed in relief as the sand was now scattered on the floor and they helped her step out of what remained. She sat down and then looked at her sister's. Phoebe had cuts all over her body and Prue was also covered in blood while Paige looked a little confused.

"This place sucks," Phoebe said and flopped down as she was getting dizzy and her wounds stung from the sand.

"What happened to you guys?" Piper asks as she too was breathing heavily.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Prue replied.

"I can't right now I need a blood transfusion," Phoebe said.

"We should go home and Leo can heal you," Piper said as the Golden Apple dropped in front of her.

"I'm surprised it didn't hit you in the head," Paige said.

"Leo will not be able to heal me Piper," Phoebe said as she lay down on her back.

"Why not?" Prue asks.

"He can't heal self-inflicted," Phoebe replied as Piper picked up the apple.

"Vanity, that's what you had to give up your vanity," Prue said and Phoebe was about to reply but all she did was lift her hand up slightly as the energy to even do that was too much to ask at the moment.

"Well we can't leave her like that, she needs help," Paige said and went to her. She tried to use her healing ability and as she tried to pull memories of her childhood with her mom and dad, she found they were blank.

"Paige what's wrong?" Prue asks noticing the blinking confusion on her baby sister.

"I don't remember my parents, why the hell don't I remember?" Paige asks.

"Wealth your wealth was knowledge and something important, like the memory of your foster parents," Prue replied.

"Oh god," Piper said as the thought of forgetting her mother was unthinkable.

"I can get them back right the memories, I mean it was just to get through the wall it's not permanent?" Paige asks as tears ran down her face.

"Paige I don't know but we will find a way, right now we need to attend to Phoebe she is losing a lot of blood," Prue replied.

"We can orb home and get some rest, we only have one more weapon to get but we can't do that right now," Piper said as she held the apple and Prue grabbed the shield.

"Ok lets go," Prue said as they orbed away.

To be continued.


	5. Audience with the Queen

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews. Phoebe will be getting a new power in the next chapter and more secrets are revealed that may be used against them. All of them will need to confront their issues as the powers will start being affected by them. We will also be seeing more of the seven swords soon.

Chapter 5

Audience with the Queen

Leo was trying to heal Phoebe but it took longer then expected and some scars remained. He stepped back a little confused as he looked at his hands.

"Leo why didn't it work all the way?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," he replied as Phoebe looked at the mirror and could see small scars on her face and forehead. She closed her eyes as Paige walked over to her.

"Its not that bad and I'm sure once this is over it will go away," Paige said in hopes to comfort.

"Right or I will become a nun," Phoebe said as Leo was healing Prue's hands.

"How did this happen?" he asks after finishing up.

"Leo trust me you don't want to know," Prue replied but keeping this secret was not something she wanted to do, considering she just beat the crap out of the two people who kept theirs from her.

Their attention was redirected to a women with shoulder length reddish hair who was now in their living room. She tilted her head and gave a small unwelcoming smile. She looked around the room at the decorations. "Well this is, oh what's the word for it, dated," she said as the sisters stood together.

"Who are you?" Prue asks.

"Your tormentor, and you are the infamous charmed ones," Jenett replied.

"Listen you ancient old bitch, we are kinda of busy so unless your going to kill us, go away," Prue said as she got in front of the others.

Jenett eyed her down as she used her upper teeth on her bottom lip," So your the one with the snappy wit," she said while looking at the others.

"Nope that is pretty much all of us," Piper joined in.

"I see you had a rough day how was Petra?" Jenett asks.

"Oh your find out soon enough," Phoebe replied.

"I know quite a bit about you. All of your inner thoughts your worst fears how you truly feel about each other in black-and-white," Jenett said while holding up Piper's and Phoebe's diary's.

"And you're the queen of wands the whole myth behind snow white," Paige said as she could feel Leo behind her, ready to orb them out at any moment.

"Yes unfortunately the true story has been lost over time, I feel cheated mine was so much better," Jenett said as the diaries disappeared. "Unfortunately I will have to dig up information on your new arrival.

"That will be after you dig my foot out of your teeth," Paige said and Prue gave a small nod of approval at the comment.

"Poor Piper picked on as a teenager never really fit in you still kind of don't do you?" Jenett asks.

"I'm over it and your the odd one out," Piper replied.

"Over it really, I sense a bit of denial and smell fear," Jenett said as she walked over to the fireplace and looked at a photo of Phoebe.

"That would probably be your stench," Phoebe said.

"How are the scars, Petra is unforgiving in more ways than one. From what I can tell you had to give up your beauty, but the fact that you're still a disappointment that's a internal scar."

"We've killed bigger demons then you," Prue said as her breathing quickened.

"Good for you, but I am no demon I am something much more and will take a miracle to defeat," Jenett said as she walked over to them," How are you Prue, considering your space was violated in a very inappropriate way," Jenett said and moved closer to Prue.

"You bitch," Piper said with venom.

"It wasn't me, I would have never known about that close call if it wasn't for your little book of secrets," Jenett said and Piper looked away as guilt rushed her body.

"Get to the point," Prue said not taking her eye off of Jenett.

"Well you still have my little treats I sent for you to deal with and then who knows what may transpire next," Jenett replied and after a moment of pause, she giggled," Oh the excitement, I have to admit I was quite bored until I heard of you. So far you have been quite entertaining and to my clients who will pay top dollar to have you as a trophy," Jenett said and backed away.

"We would just take your head as a trophy," Piper said.

"I don't think it will go with your decor, I am way too classy," Jenett said as a woman appeared behind her carrying a bow and wearing a hood. "Now I have a lot of business to attend too, the twins will keep you occupied," she said and went away in black smoke as the woman lifted the bow and pulled back the arrow.

"The apple," Phoebe said and ran upstairs to the attic where they put it.

"Piper freeze her," Prue said and tried but nothing happened and the woman fired. Piper dove out of the way as Prue did the same.

"She's immune," Piper said and looked over her shoulder to see the other one firing. She then put her hand out and exploded the arrow into tiny pieces," At least the arrow isn't immune.

Phoebe grabbed the Apple and started running for the exit when Scorpio appeared at the door. "Shit," she said and grabbed the shield just as he was using his chain weapon. She put it in front of her and slightly above her head as it came crashing down. The tip broke through the brass and the point was a few inches away from her head. "What this is supposed to kill you," she said as the shield went flying out of her hands as he pulled on his chain. She made a run to her trusty knifes as he was bringing it back down. It crashed through the floor as it missed her feet.

Piper looked up and saw something sharp sticking out of the ceiling "Phoebe," she said and Paige orbed to help her while Prue helped Piper.

"We need the Apple," Prue said as the twins were on the opposite sides of each other pulling back on their bows. Piper tried to blow them up but they just used they bows to deflect it. They both turned their bows so that the dark part was up and fired. Prue used her telekinesis to send the arrows back as she stretched out her hands to her side and it felt like she was being put into a vice as the arrows got closer. Leo picked up a vase and hit one of the women over the head but all she did was tilt her neck and looked in his direction as she pulled back the string.

"Leo get out of here!" Piper yelled as the dark arrow could be poisoned to him.

"No not without you," he said as she fired. Leo orbed as it passed through him and embedded itself into the wall. The area around where the arrow hit began to turn black and grow like a living fungus. Prue was still trying to keep the arrows away from her but the more she pushed the more they pushed back.

"Ok that's enough," Piper said and focused her aim on the two arrows that were close to Prue. She flicked her wrist, one at each and caused them to blow up, but the impact also caused Prue and her to go flying backwards. Prue landed on the landing and Piper landed near the fireplace.

Phoebe was using her best martial arts on Scorpio as Paige was looking at the shield. "Its not activated, we need the stone," Paige said as Phoebe was backhanded and did a spin in the air before landing hard on the floor. She was dazed as he raised his chain weapon ready to strike."Phoebe!" she yelled but her older sister was to out of it. "Lamp!" she said and the lamp on the table disappeared in white and blue orbs and then hit him in the chest. The distraction was enough for her to get to Phoebe and orb her down stairs. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"Something's wrong its not working," Phoebe replied.

"We need the stone, its Topaz," Paige replied as the Scorpio came in black smoke as Piper got to her feet. The stone appeared in Paige's hand and she looked at it a little confused at first but then realized her power must have called it. Piper saw the man and started blasting away but all it did was piss him off. Leo ran over to her and took her arm.

"Piper we need to go," he said as the twins were firing again at Phoebe and Paige.

"No!" Piper yelled and pulled her arm out of his hand. She blow up one as the other was about to hit Paige but Phoebe pulled her head down just as it went over them. Paige put the stone in the center of the shield and the carvings began to spin as the sign for Scorpio moved to the center and lit up. Piper was blowing up arrows but her power was becoming weaker with each shot.

"Guys I can't keep this up," Piper said as Prue came down the stairs and saw the shield come to life.

"Paige give it to me," Prue said as he was her zodiac sign. Paige handed her the shield and Prue faced it towards him as he was bringing down the metal poison infused tip. This time it stopped hovering inches from it and she could feel its power building. It was hard to hold it in place as it vibrated heavily and she had to use two hands. The humming noise picked up in frequency by the second and he tried pulling his weapon back but it was locked in place by some invisible force.

"Kill her," he said to the twins and they took aim.

"The hell you will," Piper said and used what was left of her power to blast the floor in front of the twins to distract them. Leo also used what ever he could to keep them from firing and used lamps and other accessories in the house. The man could feel the power of the shield building and tried to smoke away but just as he was about too the shield did its job and a powerful jet of water shot out. It was so strong that it pushed Prue back and her feet slid on the hardwood floor like ice, as the man was being cut into small pieces by the razor like jet of water. He screamed in pain and then was washed away and out the door as the shield stopped its assault. The two twins looked at each other as the sisters regained their footing, they then went away in black smoke.

"Something tells me we won't be seeing the last of them," Paige said.

"I think the Apple works the same way we need to activated with the stone," Piper suggested as she sat down and looked at the mess that was left.

"At least we got one down," Prue said as she put the shield next to her on the couch.

"What about mine?" Paige asks.

"We still need to get that armor but guys I'm beat," Prue replied.

They all sat there for a moment in silence until finally one had the nerve to break it," Prue I am so sorry that I wrote about what happened to you when you were 17," Piper said and then got a cold stare from Prue that made her spine shiver.

"You know what you should be and this is not the Apple talking, Piper we have been witches for over three years now and it never occurred to you, to destroy it?" Prue asks and did not hold back any of the feelings she has been having for a while. Piper said nothing as the words were worse than any physical trauma she has experienced over the years.

"Prue," Phoebe said as she could see the hurt in Piper's face.

"Don't Prue me Phoebe you did the same, now once we are rested we get the last weapon and then we all have a long talk about what you wrote and those diaries. I will not be surprised again and I will not have secrets in this family. You want to know what I had to do to get through the wall, I had to admit to myself that I was angry with both of you, sorry rephrase that, furious," Prue said and got up to go take a shower and try to get some rest before they went back to Petra.

"Piper I don't think she meant it," Leo said as both her and Phoebe were in a daze.

"No Leo she ment it and she is right, I never thought it could be used against us like this, I need to lay down," Piper said as tears were coming down her face and she too went upstairs to her room.

"Leo do they have group therapy up there and if so can we get a discount?" Phoebe asks as she too was crying.

"I don't think that's a bad idea all of you need help," Leo said while looking up at the stairs.

"What about my memories of my foster parent's?" Paige asks.

"Yeah I will see what I can do," he replied and orbed away but not to the elders, but to Piper who was crying heavily into a pillow on her bed. He laid down next to her and held her tight. "Its going to be ok," he whispered as she held him as well.

To be continued.


End file.
